What lies in the shadows
by Karih2012
Summary: Months after Fairy Tail disbanded each member moves on with their own lives. Levy has followed an old dream of hers, opening a book shop. Its easy to keep her mind and heart distracted when there is books surrounding her, but with a surprise visitor will she be able to keep these feelings suppressed.
1. Chapter 1

A new chapter in life

_AN: Okay it has been a very long time since i have actually wrote anything in the fanfic world. I read new chapters almost daily, but havent adventured into writing any of my own in over a year. As the start of any new story, I obviously do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, just the ideas brought to life in this story. _

The weeks after Fairy tail disbanded all members were lost as to what to do with their lives. Everyone moved from Magnolia in attempt to move on with their lives. Levy was no different, she packed all of her precious books and moved to the Royal city. She used her saved jewels to invest in an old book store, luckily for her, the previous owner was book lover as well and understood the young mages situation and gave her the apartment above the store for no additional charge. It wasn't much, she looked at the small brick building. On the outside the building looked nice besides most of the letters falling off the wooden sign. She walked through the black door that led inside and look in her surroundings. The wooden book shelves were in good condition, they just needed sanded and re stained. Dust was everywhere and cobwebs littered every corner. The only thing that did not need a touch up was the black marble floors that despite the layer of dust were in pristine shape. This was going to take a while before it could actually open up for sales. Levy smiled at the thought. "Good, I can really use a distraction" she said to her self feeling the familiar ache she had felt since he had left on his own journey in life. She sighed, rolled up her sleeves and began picking up boxes and moving things around.

It had taken her longer than she had expected, but after ten months she finally saw she hard work come to flourish as she flipped over her now open sign in the windows. Her store had a cozy feel to it. The walls were painted a light yellow. White book shelves lined the wall, and in the windows she had crafted benches for her costumers to sit and enjoy there new books at. She had also placed tables throughout the room for even more seating options. "Its finally done", she said to herself as she walked to her desk. A smile of content graced her face as she sat down. At that moment the bell on the door rang as she saw familiar faces she had not expected to see walk in.

"Guys!" levy squealed as she raced over to hug her former team mates "what are you doing here?!"

"Hey levy" Jet said as he returned her hug "you know that we would be here for you on your big day"

"yeah lev, just because we all went our own ways don't mean we don't care about you" Droy said with a chuckle.

Levy's smile faltered for a moment as she through about what Droy had said.

"Levy im sorry, I didn't mean to make you think about him, I was just tryi-" Droy started

"I-It's okay, im just glad that you guys came by to see me, now how about helping me out a little" she said as a large group of customers came in.

"Sure thing!" Jet and Droy said together and began roaming the store asking customers if they needed assistance.

It seemed as though the day was over as soon as it began. Levy was sweeping the floor, while Jet and Droy put the unused books back into their proper spots. When the chores was done Jet and Droy prepared to take their leave.

"Levy it has been great seeing you today, and I cant believe how many customers you had" Jet said grabbing Levy for a goodbye hug.

"I know, I don't think today could have went any better" she said with a large grin on her face.

"You know you don't have to be a stranger, you can call us on the lacrima, and if you need anything we will come right back" Jet said feeling sad when he finally had to let her go.

"Okay guys, ill definitely keep in touch more" She said as she opened the door letting the boys out.

"Bye Levy!" both Jet and Droy shouted in unison as they walked away.

Levy watched her friends walk down the brick road with a sad smile. Movement under the street light across the street caught her attention. Glancing over she saw a black haired male that caused her heart to drop. 'There's no way!' she thought to herself. Blinking her eyes and looking again, whatever or whoever she thought she has saw was gone. "Maybe seeing the boys has made my imagination go wild." she said with a sigh as she walked back inside and locked up her doors for the night. "oh well, I better go to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be just as busy as today was" she said turning the lights off and going upstairs. Across the street from the bookstore, sat a male hidden in the shadows watching the bluenette walk back inside and proceed to turn the lights off.

**AN: Since it has been so long this chapter is basically a demo. So everyone if you like the story comment and let me know if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in that damned alley for hours, he had not expected how much a glimspe of her would affect him. She had been wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt which showed off her more curvasious figure. Her blue hair was longer now hanging down to her mid back, but the locks were still as wild ever. The headband she wore was the one he had gave her the day he left. A sad smile reached his face. "So she still wears it huh, guess that mean she doesn't hate me" he said to himself unwillingly remebering their last day with each other.

"I cant believe our guild is done, what are we all going to do" Levy said as sadness filled her voice

Gajeel kept his usual appearance, arms crossed with a perminet scowl on his face.

"Well im gonna train, there is no way im gonna let that flame brain piece of shit get stronger than me" he said with a growl.

Levy glanced at her feet and kicked at an imaginary rock, "you know Gajeel I had been meaning to ask you if you would help me get stronger. Maybe I could come with you and Lily..." she began.

"Gihi you think you can keep up the big boys" gajeel laughed and petted her on the head "Shrimp why dont you stick with the brains and ill work on the brawns" he was ripped from the thought as a sharp pain radiated thoughout his cheek.

"youre an ass!" Levy shouted clutching her hand while in pain "who in the hell had peiercings everywhere. That hurt like a bitch..." she said while tending to her aching hand.

"Shrimp youre the one who slapped me, so dont act like the victum" he said trying to contain his laughter over the sight of her clutching her hand.

"Gajeel" she looked up at him "I was being serious, I-I want to go with you" she said

Gajeel sighed, "Shrimp its not that easy. You need to live your own life and I need to move on with mine" He immediately saw a reaction from his words.

Her eyes began to sting as unshed tears formed "but Gajeel I have something to tell you, something I have wanted to tell you for months now and just didnt know how to say it, but now I do" she took a deep breath in willing herself to continue "Gajeel I-" she was stopped mid sentence by Gajeel picking her up in a crushing hug.

"Shrimp stop. This is goodbye for now, but I promise you that you will see me again." he continued to hold her enjoying the feel of her body against his. Her sent of ink and roses filled his nose. The sheer closeness of her clouded his judgement and just for a moment he thought of taking her with him , but this is something that had to be done. He had to overcome his past and insure hisself that he would be able to protect her no matter what. He just hoped when that happened he wouldnt be too late. He sat her back onto her feet and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. He reached for the knot on his head band and untied it. "here shrimp, keep this safe for me" he said with a smile as he handed the cloth material to her. She instantly burst into tears. With that Gajeel turned around and walked away. He didnt look back because he knew if he would, he would scoop her into his arms and run away with her and it just wasnt time for that yet.

Gajeel watched all the lights in the bookstore turn off. He sighed, he wished she had stayed outside just a little longer so he could see her for just a few more moment. "Oh well" he sighed. " I guess its time to work" He tilted his fedora forward as he stood up and started walking in the direction of his week long gig.

**AN: Alright guys well thats the new chapter. Let me know if you would like to see this continue or not. I would certainly like to keep it going, but i dont want to put the effort out if no one likes the story. So...I hope yall like it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Gajeel had left a crumpled Levy behind he set out for the nearest mountain Lily was flying above him. Gajeel knew he had saw everything that had transpired, and was thankful that Lily had enough respect for him not to ask any questions. They trekked many miles and many days. Finally Gajeel had found what he was looking for, the perfect training spot. For 6 months straight Gajeel and Lily trained day in and day out, only pausing to go to a little village at the mountain base to get their basic necessitates Their jewels soon ran out though and the both Gajeel and Lily realized that something needed to be done.

"You know we could always join another guild, and then we could take on missions to make money" Lily suggested.

"You know better than suggest that, im not joining another guild unless she is there with me" Gajeel growled.

"Well what in the hell do you suppose we do, because your looks sure as hell isn't going to buy us shit" Lily said starting to get irritated with the hard headed iron dragon.

"What did you fucking say cat!" Gajeel said getting pissed.

"You heard me, iron eater. Just because you walked away from Levy doesn't mean we should suffer for it!" Lily said transforming into his battle form knowing his Levy comment would ultimately lead to a fight.

Sure enough hearing him say her name caused a fire to raise in his body, pure rage consumed him and his fist transformed into iron claws. Gajeel began swinging at Lily and Lily returned the favor. The two rolled on the mountain top trading punches, the fight soon took the two tumbling down off the side of the mountain Each of them throwing attacks towards each other in midair. Before either of them realized where exactly they were at they had already destroyed a house in the small mountain town. Town members gather around and looked in horror and the scene the two have made. Both were bloody and panting trying to catch their breath. Through all the whispers Gajeel heard music, and it gave him an idea. Gajeel let go of Lily's neck and grinned up at him.

"What are you grinning about fool?" Lily questioned.

"Listen to that, do you hear it?" Gajeel asked obviously excited.

"Yeah, its some guy playing the guitar. What about it?" Lily asked.

"That's how were are gonna make our money. Ill sing, its perfect don't you see" Gajeel stood up brushing himself off. "Hell I even have a name for us...The Iron Lilly" Gajeel said smiling from ear to ear thinking he had just came up with the most artistic name imaginable. Lily sighed knowing there was no changing his partners mind.

And so a few white suits and fedoras later they set off to find a place that was willing to have Gajeel's "unusual" play. It didn't take too long for the pair to find their first venue, with Gajeel's persuasion powers. What really surprised Lily was how well their first show went. Even the sober people were standing up cheering for Gajeel's shoobie do dops. What was even more surprising was instead of the two having to ask random bar managers if they could play in their bar, they were being called and asked if they would play. The Iron Lilly's popularity continued to soar. Both Gajeel and Lily was able to train their magic throughout the day and make some serious money throughout the night. After a few months of playing in some rink-a-dink bars Lily got a unexpected phone call.

"Hello" Lily said answering his phone.

"Hi, This is Kyle the manager of the Golden Jewel, which as you know is the number one bar in the Royal City, and I have an offer for you" he stated fast "You see our entertainment for tonight suddenly got a case of the flu and are unable to preform, and we would like to offer you the spot."

"I see" Lily said in his business tone. "Since its such short notice, do you mind me asking how much the job pays"

"Of course, since it is so short notice, we are willing to pay one million jewels. Also we will throw in one of the rooms upstairs so you can rest after the performance along with free food and drink. So will you come play for us" Kyle asked politely.

"Well let me call you back in five minutes and ill take a look and make sure we are not already booked." Lily said and he hung up the phone. "GAJEEL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Lily yelled pumped about the news.

"You better be dying cat, waking me up like that" Gajeel said running out of his room in his boxers panting holding his chest.

"Even better, how would you like to play at the Golden jewel tonight for one million jewels with free food and drinks?" Lily asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you serious? Hell yeah im down, I'm gonna pack my shit now" Gajeel said obviously pumped for the trip.

Lily called Kyle back and confirmed they would be there. Soon they had their items pack and was aboard a train, and after three hours of a pitiful looking dragon slayer they both stepped off the train. By this time it was nearly dusk, and Lily turned around about to make a joke about how such a tough iron dragon was a wuss when it came to a tiny train made of of metal, but the serious look Gajeel had on his face made him stop.

"What is it Gajeel" Lily asked noticing his whole change in attitude.

"Its just something I can smell, but im not sure if its what I think it is. Go ahead and get our room set up, I have to check on something." Gajeel said and instantly took off running. Lily being his curious self followed behind the slayer at a safe distance. After 20 minutes of following Gajeel, Lily was about to give up and just head to the bar thinking he was just roaming around. Suddenly Gajeel stopped and tensed. Trying to look around and see if there was any danger Lily froze and finally caught what had made Gajeel act the way he had. Levy, his partners mate, Lily was truly taken aback. He had not expected to see her here, but one thing was for sure...After many years of playing matchmaker with Mira, he was not going to let him get away from her this time. With a sly grin, Lily had his plan in place and just had to wait for the dragon slayer to leave.

It didn't take long for Gajeel to start walking towards the bar after all of Levy's light went out, so Lily jumped into action. He grabbed on of their fliers and circled the name of their band. The Iron Lilly because he would bet all of his money after she read the flier the scribe mage would know who would be standing on stage. He flew to her store and taped a couple of fliers to her bedroom window and proceeded to tap on it until he saw her lights turn on. Her window opened up and she said the paper taped to it.

"what in the world. Who could have put this up here" she said ripping the paper off of her glass. "What is this any way some kind of flier...The Iron Lilly, that's not very creative" she mused out loud "Playing live at the Golden Jewel tonight only starting at midnight, hear the shoobie-do-dops that will soothe the soul" she read out loud and gasped. "There's no way. It cant be him" she said starting to lose her breath. She felt her heart drop and inside she knew it had got to be him, come on the Iron Lilly, there was no way it was just a huge coincidence She was a scribe mage, and the fact the name was circled like it was and the flier being taped onto her window, she new it had to be Lily's sneaky work. "Alright" she said into the night. "Ill be there, but Lily you better keep your mouth shut about this." she said and closed her window. Perched upon her roof, the exceed heard the entire thing. With a large sneaky grin he took off in flight towards the bar. He wasn't going to let the metal head push her away this time.

**AN: Alright guys another chapter is in the books, and now that all the flashbacks are done we can move into the present. Are yall as excited as I am? My plan right now is to update once a week, so a new chapter should up either Saturday night or sometime on Sundays. So a few random facts about myself. I have a two year old boy, I work as an EMT Monday-Friday, and im a volunteer firefighter. So Rember to follow and comment and let me know how im doing, or if you have any questions feel free to ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

Levy looked herself up and down in the mirror. She was going out tonight with a plan. She would wear a killer sexy outfit, something he wouldn't dare think she had the nerve to wear. That was step one, to make an entrance. The next phase was to get a few drinks in her, while acting like she didn't even know he was there. Then she would flirt around, and show him that there wasn't a gaping hole in her chest from when he left. Yes, her plan was perfect she thought as she fixed her hair with a little hair spray. She was wearing an outfit Lucy had gotten her a while back that she had called operation: make him confess, Levy had never even opened the box due to her being so flustered over the name. Tonight though she felt it was time to see what was Lucy was thinking. The box had everything. Boots, dress, jewelry, make up, and even a picture of how to do her hair. Surprisingly Levy felt she owed Lucy a huge thank you. She looked hot. She had knee high black stiletto boots on, a black halter dress that came to mid thigh that laced up both sides of the dress and had a dark blue steel boned corset in the middle. The dress accentuated all the right places. For jewelry Levy had to giggle a little. She had Iron hoops, and a necklace with a dragon pendant also made out of iron. Lucy definitely deserved a thank you. Levy's make up was done with a smoky eye and a glossy red lipstick, and her vibrate blue hair was curled to perfection held in place with his white and black head band. Oh yes, she was about to make an entrance. With that she winked at herself in the mirror and left.

The cool night air grazed her skin as her heels clacked against the cobblestone road. She could see the name of the club in golden letters and with each step her heart raced faster and faster. Finally after a moments hesitation Levy entered the line outside of the pulsating club. She could hear the club music still bouncing, so she knew he hadn't taken the stage yet. Luckily for her she did not have to stand in line long due to a bouncer grabbing her by the arm and ushering her inside. She walked through the large black doors to be surround in a crowd of moving bodies and bright multicolored lights. This wasn't the scene she was used to. Her nights consist for hot tea and a good book on the couch, not bright lights, sweaty bodies, and alcohol. She made she way through the sea of people grinding, sights set on the bar ahead. Levy sat down on the black bar stool and subconsciously pulled at her dress. With a slight flick of her hand she ushered for the bartender.

"what will it be miss?" he asked her.

"I want something fruity, that will get me hammered" she said with a slight blush. "I'm sorry this isn't something I normally do" she said

"Its okay I understand, a long day at work, or are you here for our entertainment" he asked preparing her drink.

"I suppose you can say that im here to see how an old friend is doing" Levy said with a sad smile.

"Well I hope you have a good time tonight, and that your friend is doing well. Heres your drink. Its called a pink barbie doll. You will probably like it, and good luck for you its ladies night which means that the first two drinks are free" the bartender said with a smiling placed a large light pink drink in front of her.

Levy took an experimental sip. "Oh my, this reminds me of the strawberry nerds!" she grinned excitedly.

"That's the idea ma'am, oh an by the way if you need anything my name is Hiro." he said with a flirtatious tone.

Oh yes her plan was coming together and sadly Levy was feeling the alcohol before the had even ordered her second pink drink. It was at this time when she was fascinated about her fingers and lips being numb when she heard the loud club music stop. Her heart began to race again because she new what that meant. He was taking the stage and she was too nervous to even turn around. She heard someone fumble with the mic for a second and heard Lily's deep voice. Levy turned around and luckily Gajeel hadn't taken the stage yet. Levy stood up and waved in his direction. Lily spotted her instantly and his smile grew huge.

"gihi look at all these beautiful ladies out here tonight, sorry fellas I believe some of the vixens will be stealing your heart tonight." He said knowing that Levy knew what he was talking about considering her face had just turned fifty shades of red. "Well ladies and gentleman without any further delay here we are, the Iron Lilly!" Lily said cause and large commotion of fans screaming. Levy tried sneaking into the crowd as he walked out to take the stage. Lily sat down at the drums as he transformed into his battle mode for easier access to the bass pedals. He stepped out of the door and began walking towards the stage. Levy's eyes never left him. He was wearing a black and red suit as compared to the old white one he used to wear. His fedora matched his color scheme. Everything matched except for his guitar. It's color scheme stuck out like a sore thumb, but to Levy it made since and made tears come to her eyes. His guitar was electric blue and orange, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. He must still care for her, if he is toting around a constant reminder of her. Then again, she thought, he was pretty dense when it came to his feelings. What really surprised her was the effect his voice had on her. His low voice sang out and cloaked around her, and suddenly all of her suppressed feelings came back to surface. She couldn't do this, not again. Her breath was robbed from her and she tried to run to the exit, but due to the bodies moving about and her small stature she wasn't able to get through. Levy's only idea was if she couldn't escape him, she could numb her mind from it, and she ran back to the bar.  
"Hiro!" she yelled "I need something strong, and I need it now!" Levy said on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure you can handle it..." he said hesitant on giving her a drink.

"Probably not, but oh well. Give me tequila" Levy stated

"okay if you say so miss" he said handing her some salt and a shot glass with a lime on top.

"To being numb" she cheered herself and took the shot. What poor Levy hadn't noticed was the change in voices that was singing. If she hadn't been worried about escaping her reality she would have been able to tell that Gajeel was not the one singing, but Lily had taken over the mic.

"I'll have some scotch on the rocks, and the shrimps drinks are on me" a deep gruff voice said.

Levy turned around and faced the very same person who was causing all of this turmoil inside of her.

"Gihi think you can hide from me huh shrimp" he said with a genuine grin on his face.

"Hey Gajeel" she said with an exasperated sigh. Oh how she had missed her slayer.

**AN: hey you guys, I just want to say I have appreciated all the reviews. Everytime I see that I have a new one, I start grinning like a fool. I also want to thank everyone that has followed or favorited the story, it has certainly made writing this story that much more enjoyable! As always let me know how you like it so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

She should have known that he would have smelt her from a mile away. Her scent is programed into his mind, but no she thought she was being sneaky and attempting to hide in the crowd. He just smirked and continued his song. The thing is even through he hadn't been around her in a while, he could tell something was wrong, he could hear her heart beat increasing and smelt her tears as she made her way back to the bar. Luckily the song had finished and Gajeel had signaled to Lily to take over. The Exceed smiled hoping that things would be back on the right track again as of tonight. He made is way over to the bar in hopes of her not completely hating him still. Trying to keep things light and playful he had asked if she thought she could hide from him, but he wasn't expecting his entire being being stunned when she turned to look at him. This was a side of the shrimp he had never seen before.

"Shrimp, you look amazing" he said before catching himself and a small blush creeping up his face. "I-I mean its been too long, how have you been" he asked trying to save himself.

"Its going pretty good" she said, a little flustered herself. "I've got my own bookstore now across town, in fact today was the grand opening. I was going to invite you, but not know where you was didn't help" she said sadly.

"I know, we've been on the road here lately, by the way how did you know I was going to be here tonight?" he asked her.

"well it seems a certain wing man is still at it" she giggled "somehow one of your fliers was on my bedroom window" she said with a grin.

"Stupid cat, always in my business" Gajeel said in the direction of the stage. The exceed just smiled and continued.

"well if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even know you were in the city tonight." She said sadly a little upset that he hadn't stopped by to see her, knowing his nose would have lead the way.

"I should have came sooner, but I though you hated me for leaving." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck knowing this conversation was inevitable and not completely prepared for it. Just then Lily began singing a slow love song.

"You know what, that's the past, this is now." Levy said standing up. She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Levy could never have been more thankful for that last shot, because on normal occasions a simple gesture like this would have petrified her.

"What are you doing shrimp?" Gajeel asked

"I haven't seen you in almost a year, so we are going to dance." Levy stated grabbing his hat and tossing it up to the stage where Lily caught it with a wink. "So I cant believe you cut your hair off" she noticed in shock. His long hair was gone and what was left was three inch spiky hair. "It suits you though" she said with a smile throwing her hands around his neck thankful for these boots which brought her forehead up to his nose.

"Cutting my hair wasn't really my choice...Lily cut it off on accident one day while we were training" he said with a laugh not knowing how to handle her forwardness. So he done what any man would do, he went with the flow. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. They became entranced with the music and swayed to the beat. Something just felt right about her being in his arms again, and as he looked down to see her eyes closed with a slight smile on her reddened lips Gajeel realized that this time he wasn't going to fuck up. Gajeel had always realized how he had felt about his little bluenette, but not being able to forgive himself held him back. Luckily months of training and coming to terms with his past he was ready to move forward with his life and not dwell in the past. She was not leaving his side anymore, but he had to make her forgive him again for leaving, he just had to figure out how.

The two lost track of the time and just enjoying being wrapped into each others arms. Levy sighed peacefully as his familiar scent enveloped her again. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him. She had know that the bookstore was something to occupy her mind, but the feelings that were coming back in this sudden rush were almost too much. Levy thought to herself about her original plan, 'I cant come running back to him after he left me, its not too late to salvage my original plan.' Levy looked around a noticed a couple of teenage girls fawning over Gajeel, and honestly she couldn't blame them. He was rocking the look. He had the works of a slight beard starting that even had levy weak at the knees, but she had to stay strong. A particular girl was eying that looked right up his alley. She was a bombshell. She was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt with a matching vest. She had high black pumps on with spikes on the heel, not to mention the piercings, full red lips, thick flowing red hair, and at least a DD cup sized breasts. She knew that if she was to step away for an instant she would be all over him like Natsu to flames.

She used her mind to figure out just how she was going to punish him. Normal Levy was shy and would rather keep to herself, but tonight she was going to break out of her shell just to make him jealous and realize what he had missed out for all of these months. Levy had just hoped that Gajeel just had eyes for her otherwise her plan was going to backfire horribly, but she was willing to take that chance. Levy looked around for her victim, but as she saw that most males had already been coupled up with other females. She looked towards the bar to see Hiro watching her intently standing beside one of the bar stools. Hiro wasn't a bad looking man, not by a long shot but he sure wasn't no Gajeel. He was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and a black vest accompanied by a dark blue tie. He had long dark blue hair that was swept across his right eye. Her plan was set, now she just had to wait for the perfect time to act. What Levy failed to see was Hiro's hand glow over top of a shot glass he had setting on the bar.

Lily changed the tempo from a slow song to an up beat pop tune. Levy had her plan of attack and proceeded to take action. She stepped away from Gajeel and gave him the most seductive look she could manage.

"Have fun" Levy said while blowing a kiss in his direction.

"WW-Wait what? Where are you going" Gajeel said standing stunned while the redhead was already approaching him.

Levy never turned back around while she made her way over to Hiro, but she did make sure to put a little more swing into her steps, know that he was watching her as she walked away.

"Well hey there, you back for another drink?" Hiro asked with a small smile on his face.

"No actually I was thinking that we are going to dance, but if you insist ill take it" Levy said grabbing the shot glass and turning it up. She could feel the warmth of the alcohol slither down her throat and something else, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. She then grabbed Hiro by the tie and lead him to the dance floor, as she glanced over at Gajeel. As expected the red head as all over him while his eyes where completely focused on her.

'better make this a good show she thought to her self' as they had reached the dance floor.

Levy turned around and faced Hiro as she put hands around his neck and began moving to the beat of the music. She could feel Hiro's hands begin to drift from her upper back down to her ass, as he kept their waists in contact with each other. Levy's face began to flush when she realized the risque position she was in, but she swallowed her insecurities and tried to embrace the weird fuzzy feeling she was getting from the alcohol. Levy let go of Hiro's neck and turned around while he kept his hands on her waist she began to grind herself against him.

Hiro leaned down and whispered into Levy's ear "wow you're a lot more spunky than I would have originally pegged you for."

"Well I guess tonight im just full of surprises" Levy said continuing to grind herself of Hiro's now obvious erection. As Levy said that, little flags of alarm began to raise in her mind. The song had officially ended, but Levy couldn't seem to make her body move away from his.

"How about we step out back for a minute, and ill show you a real surprise" Hiro said grabbing her hand and they started moving through the now dancing again sea of bodies.

"I've always loved surprises" Levy said against her will. She tried walking away, but it was no good. Her feet kept up with his against her own will. She tried yelling for Gajeel but she just giggle in Hiro's direction instead. She couldn't even turn her head away from his direction, her plan to make Gajeel jealous was backfiring horribly, and she had no idea how to save herself. Hiro lead Levy out of the large iron double doors that was in the very back of the bar. Levy felt cold air surround her as they walked farther into the dark alley that the doors had lead the to.

'This is not good, what am I going to do!' Levy thought to herself in a panic. 'There's nothing I can do, this is all my fault...If I hadn't tried to make Gajeel jealous I wouldn't be in the position right now. I would still be in his warm comforting embrace, but no I had to be an idiot.' She thought to herself as Hiro pressed Levy up against a cool brick wall.

"You like that" Hiro said as he pressed himself up against her core. "How about this" He said as his hands grabbed at the front of her dress and her new lacy strapless bra and ripped. She was exposed from the neck down to her waist line where you could see a hint of her lacy black thong. She was scared, so very scared, but outside of Levy's mind you couldn't tell. She was moaning and pressing her naked torso into Hiro's hands so he would touch her. 'oh god, Gajeel, please save me before my body does something stupid.'

Hiro continued to grope Levy's chest make comments of what she was doing to him, and what he was going to do to her. Hiro started to kiss up Levy's neck towards her lips and her mind really started to panic. She didn't want her first real kiss to be like this. It was a petty thought considering she was standing in an alley way with her breast being exposed while being fondled, but years of childhood stories of her mother romanticize a woman first kiss made her long for it to be special, and this certainly wasn't how she imagined it. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek right beside her lips, and then suddenly there was nothing but the sound of a loud thud. Whatever spell Hiro had placed on her had vanished because she was able to move her body on her own demands. Levy opened her eyes to see what had occurred.

When she looked around it didn't surprise her to find Gajeel standing there in front of Hiro beating his face in, but what did surprise her was the fact he was in his iron shadow form with the look of utmost hatred upon his face. He seemed to be enjoying the blood flowing out of the mans face as he continued to smash his fist into it. "Gajeel" levy shouted "Stop, you'll kill him" she ran to his side and placed a hand onto his arm.

"Why in the fuck do you think I should care about this scum, I saw what he was doing to you Levy. You expect me to just take it easy on him, Hell no." He threw a couple more fists to the mans bloody face, and then picked him up and secured him to the wall. Levy looked up at the bloody scene and gasped. "yeah I know what you're thinking. That's exactly what he did to me when he attacked me that day. He pinned me to the tree and left me, well Levy let this mean something to you, since I know how you are with symbolism. When we first met I attacked you, but now you better believe if anyone lays a hand on you is going to regret it." Gajeel finished with a huff, obviously still pissed off.

Levy ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to sob.

"I'm so so so sorry, It was a dumb idea I know. I-" Levy started

"Damn right it was, What the hell was you thinking in the first place" he said changing back into his normal form. "I mean if you wanted a good thrashing in the bedroom, I would have been more than man enough to handle that job gihi"

"Shut the hell up ass, I didn't meant to get in the situation in the first place, I just wanted to you know know a fraction of the hurt I've had to deal with these last few months." she looked up at him, "I've really missed you, and the whole time I was hoping you was going to save me, but I was starting to lose hope when he can only centimeters away from kissing me" levy said stepping away from him.

"uhhhhh S-S-Shrimp I wouldn't do that if I was you" Gajeel said looking directly at her chest, he quickly snapped his self out of his daze and took off his jacket. "Here where this and cover yourself up before I have to go and kick someone else's ass tonight.

"T-Thank you," she said slipping on the oversized jacked thankful to be covered up again. Her face still blazing after realizing she had exposed herself to him again by accident.

"You know shrimp to be so smart you are so damn stupid, you could have gotten yourself in so much more trouble, but yet you are worried about a kiss." Gajeel sighed. "Come on, im walking you home." He said lacing his fingers in hers and leading the way out of the dark alley way.

The pair never turned around to look at the bloodied man hanging up in the alley, they both kept walking forward. Levy had to admit she was enjoying the feel of his hand in hers as they walked under the moonlight and stars in the direction back to the book shop. There was something calming about it.

"Gajeel would you like to know why I was worried about the kiss?" she asked breaking the silence. Gajeel grunted which she took as a yes. "When I was a little girl my mother would tell me stories about how magical a girls first kiss is, and how it should only be from someone who cares about you. She would tell me stories about my mom and dads first kiss and how it was so gentle and it made her have butterflies in her belly. For so long those stories have stuck with me even after they both disappeared and I've dreamed that maybe one day my first kiss would be like my mothers." Levy said while looking up at the stars, she would see her book store just right up ahead. She tried to keep walking but all of a sudden she was forced to stop. She turned around to see Gajeel standing there staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You've never been kissed, ever, not even by the dogs" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"No not even by Jet and Droy, they both asked me to 'help them practice', but I always told them no, I wanted it to be from the right person. Plus if they had to ask it gives me time to over think things." she said with a sign remembering the sad looks in their face when she had told them no.

They continued walking in silence, Gajeel currently fighting with himself. Part of him felt that after tonight he needed to make things clear about his feeling and the other half worried that she didn't feel the same way about him. They reached the bookstore steps and levy began to walk up them while Gajeel stood at the bottom.

"would you like to come in and see my hard work" Levy asked with a smile as she began to unlock her door. Without answering Gajeel followed her up the stairs and walked inside. "Here you look around down here while I go upstairs and change." She said as she began to walk upstairs.

Gajeel looked around, she had really made her dreams come true. He looked around at the different sections and noticed one that particularly caught his eye. There was a sections of books based on dragons. This shouldn't have surprised me knowing how his Shrimp was versatile on all types of literature, but he just didn't think she would have based an entire section on dragon lore. He skimmed through the books and found one about metalicana. He grabbed the book and sat down on one of the window seats and began flipping through it. He had never known that a book about his dad had even existed, let alone have a picture of him in it. He sat staring dumbstruck at the picture remembering that it was less than a year ago the last time he saw his old man. He wasn't ready to say goodbye and didn't nearly get to tell him everything that he wanted to, but he wasn't one to show those types of emotion. Hell he was like his dad, he hides his true feelings behind harsh words. He became so engrossed into the book that he never heard Levy come back downstairs.

"You know if you look in the front cover of the book you'll see that is a gift for. I found it from an old book collector right after Fairy Tail disbanded and I was hoping that one day you would come find me." she said with a sad smile. Gajeel looked up at her. She was wearing her hair loose with a green tank top on with blue pajama pants. She had no make up on anymore and to him she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He flipped to the front of the book while she sat down beside of him looking outside at the stars.

"Gajeel, although we may be miles apart I know that one day you will be back. I found this book, and I will keep it in a safe spot until you return. In case you ever feel lost, I feel as though this book will be you anchor and will help you remember what path you need to take. Your dad may not be here in body, but I know he is here with you in spirit. I know that he is proud of the man you have become, and that you will continue to excel at everything you try to accomplish. I wish you the best of luck. With love, Levy.

Gajeel closed the book and looked up at Levy who was still staring outside in her own little world. Before he could over think it his hands reached out to grab her face and pull her to him. Levy let out a little gasp and looked at him in surprise.

"Levy, this is the best gift anyone could ever give me I love it, thank you" he said as he pulled her face to his and placed a kiss to her lips.

Levy's mind was spinning he was kissing her. Everything her mom had ever said about was true and then some. She definitely had the butterflies but the sheer electricity coming from the kiss was not something she had expected, neither was her toes curling from it, or the heat that was being created from it. She sat up on her knees not breaking the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. Gajeel sat the book down and pulled levy into his lap to make it easier for her. His kiss had started out light with little movement making sure that she was okay with it. When she was straddling his lap, he placed a hand behind her head pulling her closer making the kiss deeper. What shocked him was when he felt a small tongue glide across his bottom lip. He pulled her closer relishing in everything that was Levy.

She may be inexperience with things like these, but she did know what she was doing. She had read plenty of books on the art of kissing while imagining that one day she would be kissing Gajeel. She slid her tongue out and skimmed it on his bottom lip. What she hadn't expected was to get the sudden urged to suck his bottom lip in a bite it. Levy gasped when his grip on her tightened and he moved from her mouth to her neck. While proceeding to nip at her neck with his sharp canines. This elicited a long low moan from Levy, she had never thought that this could feel this amazing. Gajeel moved his mouth back up to hers and moved his hands down to cup her backside.

"Gajeel!" Levy said in surprise.

Gajeel continued to make work of her mouth while enjoying the feel of her well endowed bottom in his hands. Levy shifted in his lap in a way that made him see stars. He couldn't keep doing this for too much longer, his inner dragon was going crazy as his member could feel the warmth radiating from her core. If he didn't stop this he wasn't going to be able to stop, and he sure as hell didn't want to rush her into something she wasn't ready for. He moved his hands back up to her back and then placed her back onto the window seat.

"wwhy did you stop" Levy said flushed with kiss swollen lips.

"well it was either stop and be able to do things properly, or rip your clothes off and have my way with you right here right now, and considering I do care for you, I want to do this the right way." Gajeel said with a smile. If his feeling were not clear before, they sure was now. "Levy be ready by noon tomorrow, ill have Lily watch the shop for you while we are out."

"O-Okay" Levy stuttered still partially shocked "Thank you for tonight, and I can wait for tomorrow" she said as he stood by the open door.

"It was my pleasure, good night Levy" he said as he leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Levy shut the door behind her and placed her hands on her lips. 'I cant believe he kissed me' she thought to herself. She locked the front door and ran up the stairs with pure excitement on her face. She laid down on her bed and drifted to sleep wondering what would be on his agenda for tomorrow.

**AN: okay guys this chapter was a little late. Thats my fault, last night i got off a horrible vehicle accident for work that involved a 5 year old little girl who was in bad shape, and as a mother myself, it took a toll on me. But anywho here is the next chapter. I tried to take all of the suggestions into account and made this chapter much much longer than the other. Katyhna I tried to work out some of the stiffness between the characters, hope you like it :) As always I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
